


chasing in a dream.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: "Aku menemukanmu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul merupakan judul dari lagu ciptaan hitoshizuku, begitu juga dengan penggalan lirik lagu di dalam. dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> disarankan untuk membaca ini seraya mendengarkan lagu kagamine len & kagamine rin - chasing in a dream :"D

“Delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. Siap atau tidak, aku datang!”

Bucky kecil berbalik dan membuka mata. Memandang sekitar.

Kala itu, halaman belakang sekolah tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas enam yang sibuk bermain bola sepak. Bucky kecil melangkah, melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang pohon rindang. Terik matahari menyapa wajahnya, membuatnya menyipit. Langkah demi langkah, ia telusuri lapangan. Melewati bak pasir dan balok-balok kayu untuk rencana renovasi. Menggeleng begitu melihat semak-semak berry di taman sekolah (sobat kecilnya tak akan meringkuk dan bersembunyi di taman, ia yakin). Sempat ia mengintip di balik bangunan kantin, tetapi nihil.

Bukan berarti Bucky kecil akan berkecil hati.

Pun bagaimana ia dapat berkecil hati jika ia yakin dapat menemukan Steve. Kurva kembarnya meliukkan senyuman ketika melihat ujung sepatu yang familiar. Langkah berubah menjadi jinjit, perlahan-lahan, bergerak ke balik gedung olahraga. Dilihatnya punggung dan puncak kepala pirang yang tidak asing. Sudut-sudut bibirnya meninggi.

Tangan Bucky kecil terulur, (sengaja) menepuk Steve kecil dengan kuat hingga yang bersangkutan nyaris terlonjak.

“Aku menemukanmu!”

Steve kecil berbalik, sepasang safirnya membelalak sebelum menggumam pelan.

“... belum sampai satu menit.”

Bucky kecil berujar, dengan senyum timpang, “Serius, Steve. Kau butuh tempat bersembunyi yang kurang mencolok. Masa kau lebih cepat ditemukan daripada aku?”

Steve kecil merengut. Pipinya menggembung ketika mendengar senandung, "Steve yang jaga, Steve yang jaga lagi," riang dari sepasang bibir Bucky kecil.

 

 

 

 

Bucky Barnes telah tumbuh dewasa, telah melewati sekian dekade, dan tengah bersembunyi dari dunia.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di Buchares ia meringkuk. Menjauh. Berharap agar antek-antek Hydra tak mengetahuinya. Berharap agar orang-orang yang ingin memperalatnya tak datang menyergap. Berharap dengan begini, tangannya tak basah akibat darah. Bersembunyi seakan ia adalah peserta petak umpet dan seluruh dunia adalah yang berperan sebagai penjaga, dengan beda tanpa hitungan, tanpa batas waktu jaga.

Namun, hati kecilnya (ia terkejut bahwa ia _masih_ memiliki ini) berharap ada yang menemukannya,

 

 

bukan HYDRA, bukan antek-anteknya, tetapi seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tameng di punggungnya dan keteguhan dalam raut wajahnya.

 

 

 

Ada senyum di wajah Bucky yang terlelap.

Mimpinya bukanlah mimpi akan darah. Mimpinya bukanlah mimpi kenangan-kenangan buruk yang hendak dilupakan. Mimpinya adalah dirinya yang meringkuk di antara pepohonan, milik sekolah dasar mereka di Brooklyn. Bersembunyi.

Di mimpinya, ia melihat Steve.

Steve yang tersenyum padanya. Steve yang menghampirinya. Steve yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Steve yang mengatakan kalimat yang ditunggunya.

“Aku menemukanmu.”

 

 

_no matter how far, no matter when,_

_you found me with a smile on your face._

 

 

* * *

**fin**

 


End file.
